


It's Not For Me To Say

by ororosmunroe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ororosmunroe/pseuds/ororosmunroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one were the Universe is tired of these goobers not getting their collective acts together. Honestly, they are a cosmic mess that desperately needs to happen.  Er, I mean this is how Sam and Steve met and fell in love. College!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not For Me To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't actually new. It's something that I wrote MONTHS ago and just polished off.

 

…::…

“ This is ridiculous.”

“ Shut up Bucky.”

“ Sitting here watching you sip at a cold cup of coffee while glancing up at the cash register for an hour is the very definition of lame. I’m pretty sure, if I looked up the word "ridiculous" on Google your face would be right next to it.”

“ SHH he’s looking right over here.” The guy at the counter was talking to another employee and then went back into the back.   

“ Oh my God. I can’t believe I’m a party to this.”  Bucky took out his phone and started typing something.

Steve and Bucky had been coming to this café for a while now.  Officially speaking, it because of the warm inviting atmosphere, excellent food and drinks. Unofficially speaking, Steve was  _technically_  stalking the guy working behind the counter.

But he brought Bucky a long so it wasn’t creepy. Not creepy at all.

“ Do you even know his name?“

“ Samuel Thomas Wilson, he loves the color red, is captain of the soccer team and has a pet bird named Redwing.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but then stopped himself for a minute.

“…You’ve been spending too much time with Romanoff.”

Steve merely shrugged and continued with his random sketching. Ever since Peggy had to leave to go back to England for family reasons Steve had been in a funk of the grandest sort. It had broken both of the hearts to part but trying to have a long distance relationship, with different times zones, school and campus jobs it all became too much. Steve still remembers the wobble in their voices as they decided to end things. They loved each other, deeply. Letting go was the hardest thing either of them had to do but duty came first.

The slim blonde knew deep down that he would always have a special place in his heart for Peggy Carter and it helped lessened the pain somewhat to know that she felt the same. Steve cherished the memories that had, albeit flitting as they were, but it was time to try and move on. Natasha in an attempt to help with the process decided to take it upon herself to find him dates. Some were really good and others were…a learning experience.

_“It’s amazing that you’re so independent despite having all these ailments. You’re such a little trooper.”_

_“ What’s that in your ear?_  [his cochlear hearing aid] ] _It looks like one of those Bluetooth pieces I see people wearing. I hate those blue tooth things. Those things are for snobs and you don’t seem like a snob.”_

_“Sorry it’s just that you’re so short. The way Natasha described you I pictured you a lot taller haha ha.”_

After awhile Steve told her that he wouldn’t go on any more blind dates but did that stop her? No. Did he think it would’ve actually stop her? No. But it was fun to watch her try.

Steve looked over to the counter to see if Sam taken his shift on the counter yet.

Today was the day he was going to make a move. Bucky would probably point out that he always said that which is why he kept it to himself this time.

Yeah, today was the day.

_________________ 

Leila had been watching table 4 for a while. The same guys always came in around this time and sit at that particular table. As she was cleaning off the table she went to back and saw Riley sitting at the staff table relaxing.

“They’re back.”

“ Table four?”

“ Yeah, the blonde keeps looking towards the counter like his waiting for something.”

“ Or someone…”

Leila thought about it a minute trying to figure out who it possibly be. Searching her memory for clues. Being a Journalism major she knew that every piece of the picture was important. No matter how small or seemingly insignificant it could blow a story wide open if one dug far enough. The blonde seemed to light up around this time. If they were waiting for someone in particular to come around it was time to make reasonable deductions. Judging at how the blonde looked at the staff room door…

“ Riley get up for a second I wanna see something.”

“ Leila, here? At work? I’m pretty sure that’s against work policy heheh.”

Rolling her eyes, “ Faulkner you are reaching peak white boy levels. Turn it down and come here.”

“ But I’m on break.” Riley whined

“ Oh will you come on, it’s just for a second.” Riley did as he was told and got up.

“ What are we doing exactly? “

“ Just walk out there and pretend that you are cleaning the counter.”

“ Fine…” Riley gets a cleaning cloth and wipes the counter.

Leila watches table four from the Staff room door and…nothing. So it’s not Riley…and it isn’t her…then….Sam. It had to be Sam there was no one else on the shift schedule.

The Blonde was waiting for Sam. A whole set of questions then popped into her head. Mainly, “Did Sam know?”

Digging her cellphone out of back pocket she began typing a message:

 **Leila** : I need a favor.

 **Red** : I told you if it’s murder then I’m not in that business…anymore.  

 **Leila** : Be serious Nat, I need you to dig up some info.

 **Red** : Well I *do* live to serve.

 **Leila** : [sent picture] ANYWAYS, do you know this guy?

 **Red** : …yeah.

 **Leila** : Well that didn’t seem ominous at all.

 **Red** : I know him. That’s Steve Rogers. Artist. Very pro-active. 

 **Leila** : Yeah well he’s been here everyday for last two weeks trying to cop a look at my pastry chef.

 **Red** : I know.

Leila took a minute to re-read that last text. She knew? Of she knew it was fucking Natasha.

 **Leila** : He realizes this is technically stalking right?

 **Red** : Yeah, but he’s been pumping himself up to take the next step.

 **Leila** : And that would be?

 **Red** : Saying ‘Hi’.

Leila didn’t realize that she said ‘aw’ aloud until Riley gave her a look. She puts her phone into her pocket and goes towards the kitchen. She seems Sam stirring some batter for another batch of muffins from the look of the pans sitting right next to him. Leila sniffs the air and notices something.

“You trying a new recipe Sam?”

“ Yeah, I was looking up recipes for people with diabetes. You know give some variety to the shop. A batch is almost done. Taste them and tell me what you think.”

Sam trying new recipes wasn’t out of the ordinary. The guy had a serious sweet tooth and loved to bake. To cook, really. Even though this was a part time job he put a lot of work into it.

When the timer rang, Sam quickly got a mitt and opened the oven. He took out the muffins and fanned them a little before he went back to stirring his mix. Leila watched him. She didn’t really know what she was looking. Sam seemed to be his regular self…

“ Hey Sam, those guys are back.”

“ What guys Lei? A lot of people come in here. Gotta be a little more specific…” He wasn’t paying attention to her. He was focused on not spilling the muffin batter into the prepped baking pan.

“Blonde…kind of on the small side…wears glasses…I think his name is Steve?”

“DAMN IT.” Leila watched with rapt attention as Sam sucked on the burnt fingers.

“ You okay?!”

“ Yeah…” What hurt more was his pride. He didn’t mean to slip up like that.

As Leila watched “ So you know…him?”

“ No.” Which was true. Sam didn’t  _know_  Steve. Sure, he greatly admired the artwork that he would see on campus. And when he would go to volunteer at the hospital his mom worked at, he’d catch glimpses of the guy walking through the halls sometimes. He’d become somewhat of a well-known figure in the hospital. He was always starting fights.

He and his gang. Around the school they were known as the Howling Commandos.

It was kind of like a storybook because they even had rivals.

HYDRA.

Their leader was Brock Rumlow. That guy, Sam unfortunately knew.

He didn’t live too far from where his family lives, he and thuggish asshole friends would troll around the neighborhood and whistle at the high school girls walking down the way. These guys were known creeps. HYDRA was a budding group of white supremacists. Obviously people in the community had complained about them but Mayor Alexander Pierce never really did anything about it. He would publicly admonish the behavior of course but it never seemed to go farther than that.

The first fight he had ever gotten into was when Rumlow tried to go after his sister.

Sam had never felt rage like that before, gave Rumlow a nice shiner and broken nose.

Ever since then they had been on each other’s shit lists.

Mentally getting back on track, “ Why do you ask?”

“Oh no reason, it’s just that he and that guy he’s always hanging out with always seem to come here and…”

“ And…?”

“ I just thought you might know each other is all.”

“ Lei, it’s just return business. We work in a café.”   _I_  c _an’t afford to think otherwise._

“ I suppose…” But Leila thought that it was more than that. She always prided herself on being able to read Sam. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. “ Hey, since you’re on counter duty in a minute why don’t you do a free sample of those muffins. If they like them, they have to buy. You know, sort of an impromptu promotional thing.”

“ Sounds good.” The muffins had cooled down enough to eat so…

When Sam made his way back to the storefront with the platter of blueberry muffins the crowd had thinned out slightly. It was only table four and a few people at window seats. He quickly took a glance at table four, and it seemed like Steve was drawing something. He bit his lip while he quickly set out the muffins for the free sampling.

Of course Sam had thought about talking to Steve before but he never quite got around to it. It’s not like he could just walk up to the guy and be like, “Hey we hate the same awful group of people, and you seem really cool you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Obviously not. Who would actually go for that?

 _________________ 

Steve could almost sense Sam’s presence as he walked through the staff room doors. He gripped his pencil harder. He willed himself not look. He didn’t want to come off as creepy. Or love struck.

He barely heard the sound of a bell of the café door ring until he smelt the scent of a familiar perfume. Steve turned his head saw Natasha draw up a seat.

“ What are you doing here?”

“ Hi to you too Steve. And for your information Barnes texted me to come.” She turned her head towards the counter and smiled. “ Hey Sam, something smells amazing.”

Steve watched as Sam’s eyes softened and his lips curled into a toothy smile. He turned his head and glared at Bucky. “ I hate you.”

“ Yeah yeah.” Bucky replied in a bored tone. Inviting Natasha was done for two reasons. One, he couldn’t stand watching his best friend make cow eyes at Sam for another minute. Two, it was time to put up or shut up. Steve was ready to talk to Sam, all he needed was an extra push. Which is why he texted Natasha. She knew how to push.  

“ Hey Nat, just trying out a new muffin recipe. Everyone is welcomed to sample…you know if you’re into that sort of thing. The muffins are diabetes friendly so…no…worries or anything.” Sam glanced over to see if Steve noticed. He was still looking at his friend.

“ Sounds yummy, I’ll try one.” She got up from her seat and walked over to the counter. She leaned over to grab one. She was the one who told him that Steve was a diabetic.

“ This isn’t going to work Nat, he’s not interested. He likes that guy.” Sam whispered sadly.

“ Shhh, just give it time and trust me. Steve isn’t into Bucky. This will work.” Natasha whispered. Grabbing a muffin and biting into it she moans loudly in delight.

“ Sam these muffins are delicious, if you weren’t interested in Steve and I wasn’t dating Leila I’d ask you to marry me this second.”

“ And I’d probably accept if I knew you weren’t dating Leila and only in it for just my cooking.”

“ In another life then, if you believe in that sort of thing.” She turns and looks to where Bucky and Steve are. They look like they are arguing. Mentally slapping them in the back of the head she takes a napkin and goes back to the table.

“ Problem you two?”

“ Whatever you two are planning it stops now. I can get a date by myself.”

“ That’s a bit presumptuous of you to say Steve. Sam is a cutie pie, not to mention captain of the soccer team…honors student…volunteers at the local hospital (one that you frequent at might I add), responsible older brother _and_ he can cook? He’s a total catch.”

“ Yeah..  _my_ catch Nat. I have a plan.”

“You making cow eyes have had little to no effect, if that’s your plan buddy I think we need to come with a new one.” Steve kicks Bucky in the shin causing him to yelp.

“ I have a plan.”

“ Okay how about we hear it first…just so we’re all on same page.”

“No, I got it.” He sets his pencil down on the table. Steve had this all figured out. He was going to walk up there, as smooth as smooth could be and say the line he had been practicing for a week in front of the mirror.

_Be cool Steve you got this…just walk up to him…and say the line…you got this…_

“Steve…Steve!” Bucky whispered furiously, he noticed that Steve’s shoelace was untied and seemed to be caught on one of the table legs that was closer to the café counter.

_I got this…just gotta be cool….I got this…_

It was like things were going in slow motion. Everything was perfect. Sam was lifting his head from and they made eye contact. As he moved closer to the counter both his heart and the smile on Sam’s face grew.

_I got this…I got this…_

And then Sam’s smile seemed mainline, his eyes widened…almost in horror…why? It was then that everything speed back up and Steve felt himself falling face first into the glass casing holding.

_I DON’T GOT THIS…I DON’T GOT THIS…_

The next thing he saw was darkness and the last thing he heard was the sound of his name being screamed.

~*~

When he came to he was laying on an old sofa that smelled like cinnamon. A cold compress was sitting on his forehead and his eyes. Steve faintly noticed that his glasses were gone but his ear-piece in right ear was still intact which really good because those weren’t cheap. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t even want to breathe. All Steve Grant Rogers wanted to do, for the first time in life, was to melt into the couch. There was no way he could face Sam now. Now that he made an absolute ass of himself. He heard voices near him but they were muffled. He heard a door swing and dread filled him.

Be Natasha. Be Bucky… just don’t be…

“ I’m just going to check on him. If he’s not awake by now I’m calling an ambulance.”

Sam. Oh Sam…

“ Sam, relax Steve’s been through worse. A hell of a lot worse. I’ll go check on him. Trust me, he’s got a head like lead.” Steve un-tensed a little, he heard familiar foot steps.

Bucky. Sometimes he really loved that bastard.

“ Wakey-wakey Rogers, you got people worried out there.” He took the ice pack off Steve’s forehead and dropped on the ground.

“ How long…was I out?”

“ 15 minutes. Took a good beating from that glass case.” Steve opened eyes and besieged by the bright light. Blinking a few times. He pawed for his glasses and found them missing.

“ Here.” Bucky handed him his glasses “ So…I guess this wasn’t a part of your master plan huh…?”

Steve sullenly glared while he put on his glasses. His head hurt so much.

“ When you face planted I thought he was going to have heart attack. He fucking jumped over the counter to get to you. Checked your vitals and everything…his mom would be proud.”

Sam’s…mom? Right…Darlene Wilson. He had heard a lot of good things about her from the nurses at the hospital. Before his mom passed she told him that Darlene Wilson was the only doctor at the hospital with their head on straight. When they threatened to cut funding, she threatened to start her own clinic and in the end the funding was left alone. Dr. Wilson was the most fearsomely kind woman he knew. It was only fitting that her son would be just like that.

“ Buck…I need you to help get me out of here. Tell me there’s a back way.”

“ Of course there is but I’m not gonna help you run.”

“ What? Bucky I can’t face him…not now.”

“ Steve, you’re my best friend and for as long as I’ve known you have never run from a fight. No matter how much I’ve begged you to sometimes. I won’t let you break the streak now.”

“ Bucky…I’m…I’m out of my league here.” There were times that he thought that his time with Peggy a dream. People always wondered how he ever managed to snag a girl like her.

And now those same insecurities were bubbling up with Sam.

“ Rogers, I never pegged you for a coward.”

“ Lay off Barnes, “ Suddenly angry, Steve clenched his fists so hard the blood left his knuckles. “ You don’t know what it’s like.”

“ I’m sorry? I can’t hear you over the sound  _my creaking metal arm_ , care to you repeat that?”

Steve blanched a little and then focused his gaze onto his lap “ Every ailment I’ve had…have…it’s a lot sometimes. I know…it’s a lot to handle. Sam- ”

“ Wilson seems to know how to handle it just fine…. give him the chance to prove it ya’ knuckle head.”

“ Yeah but—“  _I don’t want him to lose interest. I don’t want him to see me as someone that needs to be coddled. To be taken care of._

“ Look, you got people out there needlessly worried. I’m going to tell them to stop. Your fifteen minutes of fame are up.”

“ Jerk.”

“ Punk.” Bucky winked as he got up and went to the door,

“ Hey guys sleeping beauty just woke up and Wilson he REALLY wants to talk you.”

“I SWEAR TO GOD BUCKY!” Steve throws the ice pack at his friend’s head and narrowly misses.

“ I’ll warn you though. He’s a bit hostile.”

 

 

______________________

_STUPID, STUPID_ Sam thought as he leaned against the glass of the pastry displace. He should’ve made sure that table was fixed. It was the oldest one in the shop. It was a known causer of trouble. The table apparently had great sentimental value to the owner. Some famous person ate there or something. However at the moment all Sam wanted to do was take it out back and chop it into firewood. Sam looked back to the staff room door.

He knew in his mind that Steve was going to be all right. Hell the guy survived worse things than a hit to the noggin but that didn’t erase the worry and on some level the disappointment.

Sam wanted this meeting to be perfect. And it was until the untimely fall.

Maybe he should’ve gone with Bucky to check on him. Surely he should’ve woken up by now right? Bucky wouldn’t be back there so long if something was wrong…

“ I thought I told you to fix that table leg Riley.” Leila rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“  I did! I swear I did…damn thing is haunted I swear.” Riley held his hands up in surrender.

“ Relax Lei…it was an accident, Steve’s going to fine.” Natasha tried to calm her girlfriend down. She glanced over to where Sam was slumped over. Poor guy. He looked like he was going to have a pre-mature heart attack when the blonde hit the glass.

“ Yeah Lei…besides that face plant was kind of awesome.”

“ Shut it Riley.”  Leila turned to look at Sam.

“ Sam…”

“ I’m gonna check on our patient.”

But no sooner did he turn around he saw Steve’s friend come out the door.

“ Hey guys sleeping beauty just woke up and Wilson he REALLY wants to talk you.”

Sam’s nerves started to flare up. The way this guy was smirking this oncoming conversation was either going to be really bad or really good. Just as he was about to pass the long-haired brunette he felt something on his shoulder.

“ I warn you though, he’s can be hostile.”

_“I SWEAR TO GOD BUCKY!”_

The melted ice pack nearly hit them, which caused Bucky to laugh.

“ Godspeed Wilson.” Sam watched Bucky walk over to Natasha and the others. Puffing his chest up slightly Sam turned back to Steve and walked into the room. He was a little nervous but tried not to show it. From the look on Steve’s face he was a little aggravated. The flush in his cheeks reached the tips of his ears and while he didn’t have much of an upper lip that bottom lip made Sam want to gently nip it with his teeth.

“ How are you feeling?” It was a safe question.

“ Better. I’m sorry…about all this…really I’m fine. I’m not made of glass or anything.” The look of aggravation melted a little. Steve smiled a little but it wasn’t a happy one.

“ I know,” Sam comfortingly, “ but I wanted to ask anyway.” Sam sat down in the chair next to the couch. He leaned forward closer to Steve’s face. He had a bump on the right frontal part of his head.

“ Does it hurt it?”

“ M-my head? No…not really.”  Sam reaches to touch it, only the tips of his finger graze it before notices Steve wince.

“ Not really huh?” The redness in Steve’s cheeks grows. Sam gets up and goes to the Staff freezer. They always have an abundance of ice packs given that Riley and the oven tend to not get along so well.

“ You know…it’s okay to say that you’re hurt. I wouldn’t judge you if you were.” Sam hands Steve the ice pack. Steve mumbles a small “thanks” and puts it on to his head. “Lay back and try and relax.”

Steve did as he was told. They didn’t speak for a few moments. Neither of them really knew what to say. They had both imagined their first official meeting much differently. They didn’t know how go from here.

“ I uh…would you like a muffin?”

“ Sure…” Sam quickly got up and got one of the extra muffins and napkin. Steve took it, accidently brushing his fingers with Sam’s. Steve could’ve sworn he felt a little shock but that may have been his head injury talking. Before he could say something stupid, he sat up a little and his took a bite of his muffin.

“ This is really good.”

“ Yeah?” Steve nodded, his unhappy smile brightened up a bit.

“ You’re really good.” 

“ Well I like baking…cooking in general…I find it relaxing. Besides…with being on the soccer team it burns up a lot carbs so it helps.”

“ I can imagine, from what I hear you’re really good.” Some days when Steve would carry art supplies a cross campus he’d stop and watch the soccer team practices. Sam always looked like he could take off and fly from the way he ran. No one could catch him.

“ I’m alright.”

“ I think being captain of the soccer team is more than ‘alright’. Especially since you and the team brought home so many trophies.”

“ We can always be better. I don’t like settling. I’m always trying to reach for something better you know?”

“Yeah…I get it.”  _Stop being amazing._ Steve could feel little butterflies swarm in his stomach. _Settle down Rogers_.

“ Although I love the soccer team and cooking…I’d really like to learn about art. I’ve seen some of your work. It’s…amazing. Your piece ‘Size of Courage’ was really something.”

“ You saw that?” Steve set his muffin on his lap. The piece was just and out line of him inside of the outline larger guy. There were a heart in each outline. In the smaller outline, the heart seemed a lot bigger than the one in the larger outline but in truth they were the same size.

“ I think I got what you were trying to say. It doesn’t matter the size of the person…it’s the amount of courage and heart that person has. Right?”

“ Uh-huh…you got it perfectly.” The smile that Steve finally decided to unveil caused Sam grin as well. “ I got the idea from my mom…and Dr. Erskine…they thought me it’s not about the body but the spirit and determination behind it that matter most.”

“ I could never come up with something like that. I envy you.” Sam sat back in chair.

“ That’s the thing about art though…anyone can do it. All you really need is a good imagination. If you’re really interested…I could give you some lessons…sometime…”

“ That would be cool…I could bring snacks.”

“ Cool…” Steve finished off his muffin. The embarrassment from before seemed to fade away. Talking to Sam was so easy. He didn’t want to stop.

“ I want to look at your head again. Hopefully the swelling went down some. If doesn’t I think we should make a trip to see my mom.” He grasped the ice pack in Steve’s hand and sighed in relief.

“ It went down some so I think you’ll live.” Sam didn’t notice how close he was to Steve’s face until he saw feint reflection in the blonde’s glasses. He froze when he realized just how close he was. His heart began to thump wildly. Steve didn’t seem to mind being so close. Maybe…

Sam blinked and pulled back a little. Steve had leaned back on couch leaving half of Sam’s body hover it on a slant.

“It’s okay.”

“ What?” Sam’s brain seemed to have short-circuited.

“ If you want to…uh…kiss me that is…if that’s something you would…want…to do that is…” Neither of them blinked.

“ I – uh…”  _SPEAK WILSON_

“ You don’t have to! I didn’t mean to assume…I’m probably not your type…”

“ Why would you say that?” Sam whispered. He couldn’t help it.

“ B-because…you’re amazing…” Steve whispered back.

“ Can’t be too amazing if I have managed to kiss you yet.”

“ Well there’s only one way to fix that.”

“ How?”

“ Kiss me.”

Sam leaned back down pressed his lips against Steve’s. It was gentle. Sweet, like the blueberry muffin the small blonde consumed. When Sam finally pulled away. He saw Steve’s eyes open slowly, like he was walking up from a delightful dream.

“ How was that?”

“ Horrible. Do it again.” Sam grinned and kissed him again. This time it was firmer. He felt Steve’s lips curve into a smile. When Sam began to pull back Steve followed him. Sam felt arms cross behind his neck pulling him back onto the couch. Sam climbed on top of Steve and delighted groaned came from under him.

Pulling away a second time “ You okay? Am I too heavy?”

“ You’re perfect. Except, on your left.”

“ My left?”

“ Got some flour smeared on the left side of your face.”

“ Oh.” Sam attempted to get off the couch to go clean it off but was stopped by his couch companion.

“ Never said it was a problem. But your kissing…yikes.” Steve made an exaggerated expression.

“Oh really?”

“ I mean don’t get me wrong it’s certainly better, but could definitely use a lot of work.”

“ You don’t say?”

“Lucky for you I’m up to the challenge.”

“Well great, because I’m a firm believer in practice means perfect.” Sam pecked him on the mouth twice and then swooped in for a deeper kiss. All of this somehow felt natural. Yes it was going a lot quicker than either one of them expected but it clicked nonetheless. Neither one of them felt pressured to do anything or felt overly nervous. Somewhere they knew they’d probably have to stop. No doubt their friends were eavesdropping on the other side of the door. Sam reluctantly pulled away but couldn’t help but smirk at the extremely happy grin on Steve face.

“ How’d I do this time coach?”

“ I suggest one on one sessions. I fear it’s the only way.”

“Well, how about dinner first? Say, after my shift? All this training can build up a mighty hunger.”

“ Good thinking.”  They both chuckled. Steve nuzzled Sam’s nose with his own. This was too soon. Too fast. How could they feel this comfortable with each other? They barely knew each other. But somehow it all just seemed to fall into place.

“ I should probably let you get back to work.”

“ And I should probably get up from this couch. No doubt my friend Riley is probably going to try and burst in here.”

Still no one moved.

“ Okay how about this, on the count of three.”

“Right.”

“ Okay 1…2…3.” Nothing happened.

“ Did we move?”

“ Not even a little bit.”

“ Well if you would just stop being so comfortable…”

“ You are unnaturally warm and cozy, what, was your dad a furnace?”

They laughed. Sam sighed happily.

“ We really do need to get up though.”

“ Yeah…but at what cost?”

“ It’s a sacrifice that needs to be made Steve…you know for the greater good and all. Plus, if we do I think I can swing you another muffin.” Steve perked up at the sound of muffin.

“ Fine.”  Steve let out a fake put upon sigh. Sam laughed and finally got up. He looked down noticed that the napkin got stuck to his apron. He peeled it off and wiped off the crumbs. He held out his hand to help Steve up.

“ Now we should probably go out there.”

“ No doubt to a barrage of invasive questions and teasing.”

“ Yup.”

“ Well, let’s get it over with.” 

“ Yeah avoiding them will probably only make them more bloodthirsty.”

In sync they let out a heavy sigh. Still holding on to each other’s hand they made their way out of the staff room into the café. Everyone stop talking when they heard the door. They looked up and down.

“ Well well well…you two took your sweet time.” Riley teased, “ Am I going to have disinfect the couch?”

Leila threw the cleaning cloth at Riley, “ Stop being such a horndog!”

“ Oh thank God.” Bucky smiled, “ Please, just tell me that fall was not a part of the plan.”

Steve playfully glared, “ Jerk.”

Sam rubbed his thumb over Steve’s. It caused the blonde to grin and Bucky to laugh.

“ Shut up Bucky!”  

Nat looked like a cat that caught the canary. “ You okay Steve? How’s your head?”

“ I’m fine Nat…”

“ Congrats you two.” Leila patted Sam on the shoulder. “Guys leave them alone. Wilson, take off.”

“ But I got counter duty Lei.”

“ No you don’t. Riley does.”

“ What?”

“ Dude she’s letting you off early. Don’t question it.”

“ Okay.” Sam knew better to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He turned to Steve, shyly grinning, “ So…you wanna head out?”

“Sure…let me go get my stuff.” It was only then that they unlocked hands. Sam quickly went into the back to clean up and get his stuff.  Steve walked over to where to his backpack and sketchbook.

“Okay everybody break it up, shows over.” Leila winked at Sam and dragged Riley behind the counter.

“Have fun Sam!” Riley yelled.

“ Make sure you’re home by 10 or I’m going come looking for you.” Bucky lightly elbowed his friend.

“ Yes, dad.”

“ And make sure to you keep your hands to yourself. Sam is a nice boy.”  Natasha couldn’t help but add. Steve lowered his head, shook his head and smiled.

“ You two hilarious, really. I could bust a gut right now.”

“Well don’t, Sam almost had a heart attack when you knocked yourself out.”

“ You’re not going to let me live that down are you?”

“ Not a chance buddy.”

“ Thought so.” Steve put one of the straps on. “ Well fine. But if and when you find someone you like, remember this moment.”

“ Yeah yeah-“ The bell on the front door rang. The sound of metal bangles drew their attention. Snowy white hair bounced and a telephone call could be heard through out the café.

“ Yes babba, I made it just fine. I stopped in a café to get something to drink and then I will be home soon. Okay. I will see when you return then.”

“Hey ‘Ro, I didn’t know you were coming back abroad in Cairo. Girl, come over here and give me a hug!” Leila quickly moved from around the counter.

“ Leila…I’ve missed you. Yes, well my father and mother wanted me to get back in time for school to begin. We’re moving back to the states.”

Back at table four, Bucky Barnes was facing a situation.

“ Who is she Nat?”

“ I don’t know.”

“ Bull. What do you mean you don’t know?”

“ I only pretend to know everything Barnes, but obviously she’s a friend of Leila’s.”

“ Who is  _your_  girlfriend so I’ll ask again how do  _you_  not about  _her_?”

“Yes let me dig up nonessential information on a person I just started dating. That will definitely foster trust.”

Bucky turned his head to see Steve grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“ Not a word. Not one stinking word from you Rogers.”

“ I just find it funny how quickly the universe can work.” Sam taps Steve on the shoulder with a shy smile on his face.

“ You ready to go Steve?

“ Yeah Sam I’m ready.” Steve got up from his seat.

“ Does Sam know you’re a demon? I feel compelled to tell him that. ” The happy part-time baker raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“ Ignore him. Bye Nat, make sure Bucky doesn’t drool all over the place. Or stare too hard.” Bucky threw a balled up napkin at him. “Hey, not nice Buck.”

“ Don’t you have date to go on?”

“ That we do.” Sam grabbed Steve’s hand causing Steve to melt a little.

They walked out of the café and then walked up the street to where Sam’s car was. It was a red 1969 Ford Thunderbird. It was a classic car that used to be owned by Grandpa Wilson before his death. Sam and his father had worked on the old clunker for many weekends, upgrading and modernizing it until it was a thing of beauty.

“Nice car.”

“ Well, you can’t walk everywhere.”

“ No you cannot.” 

They got in but then Sam stopped, “Ooh before I forget. Here.”

It was the extra muffin that Sam had promised.

“Thanks.” Steve smiled wistfully. The butterflies were back.

“ Got a taste for anything in particular?”

“ Not really, got any recommendations?”

“ Actually there is this Irish restaurant that has really good food…”

“ Ah, the food of my people.”

Sam turned the ignition on and then pressed a button to turn on the radio.

_It’s not for me to say, you ...love... me_

_It’s not for me to say, you’ll always care_

_Oh…but here for the moment_

_I can hold you fast_

They had a wonderful time at the restaurant. They joked and teased each other. From outsiders point of view it would’ve seemed like they had known each other for years.

_And press your lips to mine_

_And dream that love will last_

When Sam dropped Steve off, they had stayed in the car for a hour more just listening to music. He told Steve of his love for the song Trouble Man by Marvin Gaye. The slight chill of autumn gave Steve the chance to snuggle up a little. It was the perfect date.

_As far as I can see, this…is…heaven_

_And speaking just for me, It’s ours to share_

_Perhaps the glow of love will grow_

_With every passing day_

_Or we may never meet again_

_But then… it’s not for me to say_

Steve didn’t want the evening to end. He didn’t think he would be able to feel like this after Peggy had to leave. He didn’t know what become of this fragile thing between Sam and himself. All he really knew is that he would savor it as long as he could.

_And speaking just for me_

_It’s ours to share_

_Perhaps....the glow....of love... will grow_

_With every passing day_

_Or...we.....may never meet again_

As Sam drove off he we continued to glance into his front mirror, Steve didn’t move an inch. It was only when he turned the corner that he could fully focus on the road. His hand still felt warm, he rubbed the palm of it with his thumb to fine something in it. It was a phone number with a small message. It was note saying to call when he got safely home. It caused Sam to bite his bottom lip. The warmth in his hand rose up his arm and throughout his entire body. He didn’t think that smile on his face would ever fall away.

He knew that it wasn’t always going to be this perfect but he was willing to find out great it could be.

_But then..._

“ Steve? Hey…it’s Sam. I had really great time tonight…”

_It’s not for me to say_

**Author's Note:**

> It's Not For Me To Say - Johnny Mathis 
> 
> I own nothing.


End file.
